


Brave Memories

by Anonymous



Series: Chrom/Gatekeeper Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, I CRIED OVER A CRACK FIC hvguho, I PUT THIS RELATIONSHIP ON THE MaP, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I refuse to apologize, I wrote this in the middle of class haha, No beta we die like emmeryn, Unapologetic Crack, blame CYL salt, thats a tag???, the anon put ANGST in the CRACK FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, reunions can happen in the most peculiar ways.
Relationships: Chrom/Gatekeeper (Fire Emblem)
Series: Chrom/Gatekeeper Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Brave Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I PUT CHROM/GATEKEEPER ON THE MAP LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> THAT'S RIGHT. IM BACK. AND I MADE MYSELF CRY WRITING THIS LMAO.

Kiran had been doing their daily rounds through the castle when Seliph and Fae ran up to them. Both seem obviously worried.

“Seliph, Fae, is anything wrong?” Kiran asks, crouching down to Fae’s level.

“Mister Chrom is upset! I tried to play with him to make him feel better, but that just made him sadder.” Fae says sadly, small tears welling up in her eyes. It breaks Kiran’s heart. “S-So Seliph told me you could help.”

Seliph looks slightly sheepish as he speaks up, “I was thinking you could talk to Chrom, you know how easily heroes open up to you.”

The summoner gives a thoughtful hum, before standing up. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Fae gives a little cheer and hugs Kiran’s pant leg. Seliph takes the little dragon’s hand, taking her over to the garden, but not before giving directions with a hopeful “Good luck” at the end to the summoner.

* * *

Running through the castle and ignoring any question, Krian reaches the entrance. It’s empty at the moment, most heroes off doing their missions and daily tasks, but one is still present. Sitting on the edge of one of the large pools of water is Chrom.  
And it’s not just any Chrom, it’s Legendary Chrom. The large puffy collar of his jacket is apparent, even at a distance.  
Taking a deep breath, Krian walks over to him. Even though he is a hero, they’ve seen his strength and would rather not be tossed into the lake from upsetting him thank you very much.

“Heyyyy Chrom…” Krian awkwardly says as they sit by him.

Chrom lets out a small sigh. “Hello summoner, I assume Fae asked you to come here.”  
  
“How’d you guess?”

“Fae was running over to Prince Seliph asking where you were.”

“Oh.”

The two sit in silence, the only sounds come from the fountain and the small chirps of birds.  
Kiran fidgets with their coat sleeves, unsure what to say. Luckily, Chrom decides to speak up.

“Today would have been my anniversary with my Fiancé.” He laughs softly. “He would have loved Askr.”  
  
Kiran is in shock, _‘Chrom was engaged?!’_ , too shocked to respond, but Chrom continues.  
  
“Robin told me it would be seen as odd that I would date a man from such a different world than my own, but I didn’t care.” He smiles over to Kiran, a bittersweet one of a man missing his lover. “I loved him, and he loved me.”

Kiran finally snaps out of their stupor and immediately starts asking questions. “What was he like?”

Chrom hums, tapping the stone beneath his fingers in thought. “He was kind, fiercely loyal too. He had two siblings, an older brother who looked exactly like him and…” A weary sigh escapes him, “A sister as cheerful as Fae.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, looking regretful. “Remind me to apologize to her, I didn’t mean to make her upset.”

Krian nods, and Chrom takes a steady breath before continuing. “We met by accident, much like Robin and I, but there was a spark between us so powerful we couldn’t fight it. Robin was actually mad I didn’t realize sooner.”

Kiran gives a small laugh at that, and Chrom does too, but he gazes off distantly. A melancholy look paints his face, and he gazes downwards at the pool.  
  
“We kept our arrangement a secret. After all, if word got out that the Exalt was in love with a man, one who worships another god no less… it wouldn’t go over well with the people. I’m sure you understand.”

Kiran does, but they stay silent for Chrom to continue.

“But even so, I wanted to be wed by him.” Chrom pauses, looking over to Krian. “We couldn’t wear rings of course, but we figured out an alternative. See, my lover was a guardsman, but he was terrible with a sword. However, he was incredible with a bow. It was the opposite for me.”  
Kiran gets the biggest grin on their face, realizing where he was going with this.  
“The bow I have with me, it’s actually a gift from my lover, an engagement gift if you will.”

“Is that why you refuse to let anyone touch it?” Kiran asks, thinking back to when the bow appeared in the armory and Innes tried shooting with it. Chrom was so pissed it took all the Robins in the army (Grima’s included!) to convince him not to punt Innes of the Aether Resort. The man in question has the decency to look embarrassed, clearing his throat as Krian giggles.

“Did you give him a sword, then?” The summoner asks after they had calmed down.

“I did try, but he said he preferred lances. But when I presented him the hybrid I had custom made, he refused to put the sword down.” He says with a warm smile on his face. “I taught him how to fight with the sword, and he taught me to use the bow. ‘So that every battle you are in, you will think of me.’”

Krian lets out a small “Aw.”

“He went back to his homeland with his family, far from the reach of Ylisse. Said that he had been chosen to work at a famous monastery, and it would only be for a year.”

Chrom’s smile turns mournful. The hero falls silent, his face somber.

A thought pops into Kiran’s head, and they desperately hope they are wrong.

“War broke out.”

They let out a hiss unintentionally, understanding what happened. Chrom doesn’t react.

“He was sending me letters every day, telling me about the monastery and everything that happened there. One day, he told me they were preparing for war.” He takes a shaky breath, “He never wrote back.”

Krian puts their hand on Chrom’s shoulder, who’s tears fall into the water, creating small ripples. They know words are useless in times like this, so they just sit with the grieving man. The two stay like that, watching the nature surrounding them and listening to the distant sound of their fellow heroes training.

“Thank you, summoner,” Chrom mutters, standing up from his seat. “It had been… some time since I have dealt with these emotions.”

“You’re welcome, Chrom.”

The hero nods in thanks.

“Now if you excuse me, I’m going to apologize to Fae.”

He walks back into the castle. Completely unaware of the promise, and plan, Krian has created.

* * *

“Chrom! Chrom! C’mon, the new heroes are here!.” Fae shouts as she runs through the hall, zig-zagging through the heroes standing about. Chrom lets out a small huff of laughter, ignoring the bittersweet feeling burning in his chest.

The two manage to get the closest to the stage the heroes will be introduced on. Prince Alphonse stands at the podium, with Commander Anna at his left and Princess Sharena on his right. The Summoner is at the back, seemingly talking to someone.

“The Order of Heroes is proud to announce the winners of Choose Your Legends 5!”

Anna motions four heroes to walk up into the spotlight, drawing cheers from the crowd.  
Princess, no, Queen Erika holds in her hand a brilliant blue tome, regal in her coronation dress. His ancestor, the Hero King Marth, stands before them wearing clothes so similar to Chrom’s own, wielding a shining Falchion. It radiates power, and Chrom is thankful that he’s on the Order’s side. Byleth, dressed in an outfit said to be akin to the progenitor god of her world, holds in her hands a faux dragonstone. But even a man with no eye for magic could see the power within, and how it made her hair illuminate even in the bright room.

But that wasn’t what caught Chrom’s eye, no. What caught his eye was the familiar armor, the only difference being the elegant trimmings and feathers added. The soft blue-grey eyes that stare back at him, revealed to the world without a helmet to hide them. The blazing smile that could rival the sun with its warmth.

Chrom stumbles back, ‘No, it can’t be!’, but his eyes finally land on the weapon. In the man’s hand lies the hybrid sword-spear, still adorned with the blue and red gemstones of his country, still matching the colors of his bow. The carving “To my beloved.”, still present on the blade.  
  
“…Gatekeeper?” Chrom whispers with hope blooming in his heart.

“Greetings, Chrom.” Gatekeeper walks down from the stage, “I have something to report.”

“GATEKEEPER!” The Exalt tearfully shouts, embracing his lover, overcome with emotion.

The man says nothing, only dipping Chrom downards into a kiss.

“I missed you, Gatekeeper.”

“I missed you too, my dear Chrom.”

(Krian watches on with a smile. They knew that spending all those orbs would be worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I accidentally made myself ship this legit  
> If Gatekeeper gets in I'll legitimately S-Support him with Legendary Chrom No Joke


End file.
